Jan'avin
Character Info Jan'avin was the eighth to join the ranks of the nurses and continued to serve in this capacity even after the second exodus. Like many of the healers Jan'avin has served as battlefield medic during numerous conflicts including: the Vei'Visa incident, the Dvaraka War, and the Black Sun Siege. After the Tei'kaliath set up refuge in the Nal gardens, Jan'avin was amongst those who volunteered for the Blue Banner Expedition. Currently, Jan'avin serves as one of the Mana Specialists in Ama'varde. Physical Description Path to Power 1: Jan'avin kept her hair in dyed black with red streaks pulled back into a braid. She wore a simple orange tank top with black pants. Occasionally, she was drawn wearing an orange split skirt over the pants. Path to Power 2: Jana's hair remained dyed black with red streaks with strips of red braids interwoven into one large braid tied at the end. Her normal attire consists of a dark orange jacket, orange tank top, beige skirt lined with black and a black sash. She is of average height for a Tei'kaliath female, standing at about six foot even. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 28, 10/3/08) - EA panel seven: Jan'avin joins the healers. First appearance. * (Chapter 1, Day 30, 10/17/08) - EA panel two: Training in first aid with other healers. * (Chapter 1, Day 36, 12/19/08) - EA panel three: Nurse battle training! Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 29, 11/11/11) - LA panel one: giving An'jhali advise on how to negotiate with the Itham Guir. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "M'lady, is there anything you would like to see improved or enhanced?" ''12 votes. LA: Colony 21. ''"Accept offer. Set time limit to wait for you. Discuss future negotiations." 17 votes. LA: Colony 29. ''"Best lock away the relics until we learn more or have space to expirement." ''3 votes (ignored). LA: Moon 2 Day 26. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Jan'avin was born to a minor noble house (Rylin'ana) that no longer has any significance. She had two younger sisters (one being Ilrae'mur'ss) and a brother. She does not know if they survived the fall. Besides her formal training in Air Sorcercy, Jan'avin was also trained in first aid and has some skill in the healing arts from her old House. Before the fall Jan'avin was sociable, cheerful, and very open. She enjoyed learning new things and loved being around people. After the fall, she retained her kindness, but became less sociable and much more reserved. She enjoys research over being active, and prefers a scroll or a book over social functions. She is the type to have many acquaintances but very few friends. She is pleasant to anyone who is pleasant to her and enjoys helping others. Jana is a practitioner of the Soft style of Tir'ay and is fairly proficient, having come in second place in one of the non-warrior Ti'ray tournaments, losing to her superior and mentor, Elif. Character Gallery Jan'avin first appearance.jpg|Jan'avin's first appearance. janavin5.jpg|Jan'avin during one of the clan's Ti'ray tournaments. Elif vs Jana.jpg|Jan'avin against her boss in the final round of the Tir'ay tournament janavin6.jpg|Jan'avin testing a new oil the clan produced. janavin9.jpg janavin10.jpg janavin8.jpg|Jan'avin healing. janavin1.jpg janavin7.jpg|Jan'avin learning how to party Sullisun'rune style. janavin11.jpg|Jan'avin during the Black Suns Invasion. janaandniar1.jpg|Jan'avin and Niar'suru helping with the evacuation of Ther'avare. Janavin12.jpg|First appearance in Path to Power 2 outfit. Jan'avin moat building.jpg|Jan'avin helping to build Ama'varde's moat. Category:Player Characters Category:Healers Category:Mana Specialists